Don't Worry
by Minunlike
Summary: That's what you always tell me, but it never makes me feel any better.


Why is it that I force myself to tolerate everything you do?

I mean, we're complete opposites. You're always running around outside and doing stupid stuff that gets you in trouble, while I prefer sitting inside, where it's safe, and reading a book. I don't even know how we became friends. But we are, and I guess there isn't anything I can do about that. Even though we hardly see each other anymore, you and your stupid antics are always running through my head.

You were always anxious to go out and explore the wide, wide world, and you would whine when the adults told you that you couldn't do it yet. As for me, I was in no hurry to leave our quiet little town. I never really understood your need to be in a hurry all the time. To this day I still don't, and I guess I never will.

So imagine my surprise when the Professor shoved a Pokedex in my hand and told me to travel across the entire continent filling it for him. I didn't want to, but I just couldn't say no to him when his imposing form stood over me like that. I'm sure it was something you would've loved to do, but I wanted no part in it. I guess I stuck to the task because I didn't want to disappoint the Professor. Of course, when you heard that I was going to be traveling around the world, you went and took off too.

Now, I take my assignment very seriously. I know what the risks are, and I know that you can't just march into the untamed wilds and expect to come out unharmed. But it doesn't look like you understand that. Every time I see you, you're always smiling, saying "Piece of cake!" and rushing ahead. It makes me mad. It frustrates me to no end.

But most of all, it makes me worry about you.

As I'm trying to concentrate on filling up my Pokedex, all I can think about is where you are and what you're doing. I keep telling myself that you're probably fine, and that you're just doing stupid things in some other small town. I like to imagine that you're getting scolded by some old lady for messing up her flowerbed.

But I know that it's dangerous out here. I've seen all manner of Pokemon, and sure, some of them are cute and cuddly, but there are others out there that would tear you apart in a heartbeat. And that's not to say anything about the _humans_ that could be out to get you. You should know that, but of course, you're always running off before you get the chance to learn anything.

When I run into you, you've always got leaves in your hair and cuts on your face, but you're still smiling like it's nothing. I keep telling you that you should be more careful, hoping that you'll actually _listen_ this time, but nope. You just brush me off, insisting "I can handle it!" and speed away again.

I just want you to stop putting yourself in danger all the time. Please just let me keep my fantasies of you getting yelled at by old ladies. I don't want my mind to start showing me visions of your broken, mangled corpse.

...

At one point, I'm making my way through the forest in search of new Pokemon. Suddenly, a rustling tree catches my attention. Thinking it might be something rare, I ready one of my Pokemon to headbutt the tree, but an all-too-familiar voice stops me in my tracks.

"Hey, whatcha doing all the way down there?" you say as you poke your head out from the leaves. You're teetering precariously on one of the top branches. "It's not gonna come down like that, y'know!"

I want to come up there and throttle you, but I know it'll just be a wasted effort. Instead I just stare at you as you reach for a small Pokemon perched on the branch above you.

Suddenly, I hear a snap. I see the branch beneath you give way, and my world stops. I briefly see the alarmed expression on your face before I close my eyes, anticipating the sound of splintering bones. But after what seems like an eternity, I don't hear it. As I slowly open my eyes, I see that you've managed to break your fall by grabbing onto another branch. As you slowly lower yourself to the ground, you're looking at me with a triumphant smile.

"That one got away, but believe me, the next one won't be so lucky!" you say to me in that confident, ignorant tone of yours. "Next Pokemon I see, I'm gonna catch for sure-"

Before I can stop myself, my hand lashes out at you, hitting you square across the face. The blow causes you to stagger a little. At first, you're too stunned to respond. After you get over your shock, you look up at me.

"What the hell was that for?" you ask, giving me a look of angry disbelief, as if to say 'How dare you knock me down off my fluffy cloud of blind optimism?'

It's all I can do to keep myself from slapping you again. _That's right, how dare I try to keep you from constantly putting yourself in situations where you could end up dead?_

_"Idiot!" _is all I can manage to scream at you, for fear that I'll start ranting and using much nastier insults. Still trying to contain my rage, I force myself to walk away from you. I can hear you shouting after me, but I refuse to listen to one more word from you.

Don't you understand that this isn't a game for me? I'm not having fun. I'm just trying to make things easier for the Professor and his research. And I don't want to have to babysit you on top of that.

It's not like you'd let me, anyway. If I devoted all my time to keeping you out of harm's way, I'd never get anything done.

...

As I'm traveling the beaten path, I come across the mouth of a small cave. Since I've yet to capture any Pokemon that dwell in caves, I figure I'll go in and see what I can find. Because I'm not stupid like you are, I know it's not wise to travel into a pitch-black cave with no source of light, so I take out one of my Pokemon and have it use Flash. Now I can see the path clearly, and the light will ward away the predatory Pokemon that hide in the dark.

Surprisingly, as I progress further in, I see another small source of light in front of me. I begin to run toward it, and to my surprise, I find you standing there. When I make a noise to get your attention, you turn around to face me.

But this time you aren't smiling. Instead, there's a look of dull shock on your face. As I give you a questioning look, you stutter out an explanation.

"I-I was trying to capture it... so I chased it... in here..." Your voice is trembling, and you're awfully quiet. "W-when it just... right in front of me..."

I ask you what you're talking about, and you shakily point to something on the ground. I call my Pokemon closer so I can see what you're pointing at in greater detail.

And when I do, I have to force back the urge to vomit.

There on the ground is the body of a Pokemon, most likely a Cleffa, by the looks of it. The reason I can't say for sure is because the body looks like it's been sucked dry like an empty juice box, and it appears to have been chewed on quite a bit. After getting over my shock, I move closer to examine the corpse, and I find what appear to be two large puncture wounds. From what I can gather, it looks like this Pokemon was attacked by a Golbat. Unavoidable, really, since the things are everywhere, but that doesn't make it any less unsettling, especially when you have to watch it happen.

As I look back up to you, I'm surprised that you've been almost completely silent. I'm about to ask what the hell you were doing running into a place like this on a whim, but the words die in my throat as I see your terrified expression. In all my life, I've never seen you so shaken up. And it scares me even more when I see tears starting to form in your eyes. You shouldn't be crying. You should be smiling and brushing it all off, like you always do.

I run over to you as you suddenly break down. One part of me wants to somehow apologize for this whole mess, and another wants to smack you and tell you it's your own goddamn fault for rushing into things without understanding the danger. Somewhere, though, a really tiny part of me just wants to break down and cry with you. But right now, all I can do is hold you and whisper meaningless reassuring words until you can pull yourself together.

Mostly, though, the only thing running through my mind is how thankful I am that it wasn't _your_ shriveled remains I found lying in that cave.

Now, I thought that incident would've knocked some sense into you. But then, when I run into you again, you're still brushing me off and giving me that same stupid grin which, while no longer cheerfully innocent, is still bold and overconfident. Even though you've seen the dangers of your recklessness first-hand, you still choose to throw caution to the wind and run off to God-knows-where. When I try to talk you into slowing down just a little bit, you just look at me and laugh before reciting one of your cheery phrases.

"If you fall behind, I'm fining you a million dollars!"

Believe me, if I had a million dollars, I would give them all to you, if it would get you to start taking better care of yourself.

...

As the two Galactic executives stand in front of me, ready to fight me at any moment, all I can do is stand there. The menacing look in their eyes and the vicious sneers plastered on their faces tell me that they'll take down the person who screwed up their plans without hesitation, even if it means that person has to die. And for once, I'm more worried about my own safety than anyone else's.

But then, I hear that familiar voice again. The next thing I know, you're standing there next to me, ready to take them on. I can only stare at you helplessly, but you just turn to me and smile again, telling me that we'll beat them together. Even before the people who humbled you so completely, you still manage to radiate such confidence. It astounds me. Still, your confidence somehow gives me the strength to get over my fear and fight.

...

The executives scowl as they call back their fainted Pokemon, and I watch them as they make their retreat. After they've disappeared, I look back at you. You're still smiling at me, and you still look so sure of yourself. I can still see the cuts on your face that you're completely oblivious to, as you smile and give me a thumbs up.

And for the first time, I'm actually starting to become convinced that you might know what you're doing.

* * *

><p>.<p>

_Author's Note: I consider this somewhat of an experimental piece. First and foremost, I wanted to experiment with first-person perspective and see if I could pull it off well. However, I also wanted to see if I could effectively portray a close relationship between two characters without making it romantic._

_Now, I'll admit that I haven't played any of the fourth-generation games in quite a while, so I apologize for any inaccuracies. _


End file.
